I Feel So
by moon-scar89
Summary: Harry is tired of it all, so he decides its time to leave. But he has one stop to make first HHR first fic ever


Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING what I would do if I did...shakes head and clears throat the poem he writes is part of the Boxcar racer Song "I Feel So"

Hermione's POV

Dear Hermione

By the time you get this I'm sure you will know that I'm gone. I sorry that I have to leave like this and I hope you don't think of me as a coward but I just cant go back there. Right now I just need to be alone and sort a few things out. I will see you on the 1st so you don't need to worry I am coming back. Gods Mione this is hard I just want to be left alone and no one seems to understand that but you. This summer has been hell I cant seem to find a way to just to tell you what it is been like so I'm just going to write it down as best as I can. You're the only one that I trust enough to tell. In your last letter you told me to try to write it out like in poetry. At first I thought you had gone completely barmy but you are almost always right so I gave it a try. Mione I want you to know that it worked it does help but I still need time. I will be fine please don't worry too much.

All my love

Harry

PS. This is my poem please keep it to yourself if Ron read it he would wonder why I'm not exploding.

_Sometimes I wish I was brave I wish I was stronger wish I could feel no pain_

_Wish I was young wish I was shy I wish I was honest wish I was you not I_

_Cause I feel so mad I feel so angry feel so callused so lost confused again_

_Feel so cheap so used unfaithful let's start over lets start over_

_Sometimes I wish I was smart I wish I made cures for how people are_

_I wish I had power I wish I could lead I wish change the world for you and me_

_Cause I feel so mad I feel so angry feel so callused so lost so confused again_

_Feel so cheap so used unfaithful lets start over lets start over_

_Cause I feel so mad I feel so angry feel so callused so lost confused again_

_Feel so cheap so used unfaithful lets start over lets start over lets start over._

_Cause I feel so mad I feel so angry feel so callused so lost confused again_

_Feel so cheap so used unfaithful lets start over lets start over lets start over lets start over._

Hermione put down the letter as the tears started to flow more freely. Harry was right she had already heard about his little escape the Order just could not figure out how he got away. They figured he had about 4 hours of head start. But she knew that if he did not want to be found he would fight with all his being not to go back. She would not show them the letter, she would not show anyone. She would finish her school work and wait these two long weeks until she can see him to run up to him and smother him in one of her infamous hugs. Hermione would be there for him she always was and always will be. Hermione lay down and tried to stop crying. She placed the letter under her pillow and fell asleep worrying about her Harry.

Harry's POV

Harry watched Hermione read his letter and felt his heart break a little bit when she started to cry, he watched her place his letter under her pillow and fell asleep. He knew he should leave. He needed to leave but he just could not leave her. Getting away from the Dursleys was a lot more simple then he expected. When Vernon left for work this morning he just pulled his cloak over himself and sat in the backseat. He had sent an owl to Gringotts and had some money changed into muggle money so he didn't have to worry about that. He was walking through London deciding where in the world he wanted to go when he just felt the urge that he had to see Hermione. He slowly slid open her window and climbed off his broom.

Hermione's POV

Sunlight poured through the blinds as she stretched slowly. She rolled over and gasp at what she saw. On the pillow next to her was a white lily with a letter under it. She had always had soft spots for lilies; she unfolded the note and read

_Thank you_,

She laughed and looked around. Harry was always different. She walked over to her desk to start a letter to Harry even if Hedwig can't find him she would still feel better after writing him.

Harry's POV

Harry smiled when he saw here laugh then look around as if he was in the room well technically he was outside but that's not the point. He saw her jot down a quick note and rolled it up. She started toward the window he was at so he knew it was time to go. He pulled his broom off and started to head south towards France always wanted to go there since Hermione had told him about it. He chanced one last look at her house and speed off. He was crossing over the channel when he saw something following him. He stopped and noticed that it was Hedwig. He took the letter as she perched on the tip of his broom. It was from Hermione he read what it said while floating

_You're welcome_

_be safe and come back soon_

_with all my love_

_Hermione_

Harry looked back at England and then toward France where should he go. Harry looked back at Hedwig and made a choice he put his cloak back on and started flying.

Hermione's POV

Hedwig had been gone an hour and a half when she came back she carried the same note she left with. Hermione's stomach fail she didn't find Harry but why is she back then? She picked up the letter and saw that it had been opened; terrified of what it said she read the note. Right under her message was something that made her sit down on her bed.

_Come outside I'm waiting_

She dropped the letter and ran outside hoping with everything she had that he was there and this was not some trap. She opened the door outside to her back yard and there he was standing there he opened his mouth,

Harry's POV

She came running out of the house and she has never looked more beautiful she saw me there and I knew I had to speak before she did. Merlin I hope this works

"Come with me"

A/N: This is my first fic so please comment on it. Come on who wants to pop my comment cherry? Dirty. Ah well there is a quote in this story if you guess it right you win a GREAT BIG COOKIE. I'm also thinking about writing a sequel to this from either Tonks POV or pick up where I left off Yall tell me what you think.


End file.
